


Pre-Popping

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [410]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/01/20: "dress, grand, object"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [410]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Pre-Popping

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/01/20: "dress, grand, object"

Derek wasn’t one for grand gestures. Low-key was more his style. Besides, anything out of the ordinary would only rouse Stiles’s suspicions. Much as Derek loved the little shit Stiles’s deductive skills had foiled many a surprise.

Derek really wanted this occasion to be a surprise. 

He put on new black jeans and tight Henley he’d dress up with a dark blue jacket.

He fussed with his hair like an anxious teen.

He tapped the pocket containing the precious object, a tungsten band he’d always thought would make a cool engagement ring, then headed to the restaurant to meet Stiles.


End file.
